This invention relates to a system for managing and communicating information while in a vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a system that integrates with a cell phone, PDA, or other mobile device to provide hands-free use of phone call, email, text messaging, and other functionality of a mobile device.
Exchanging critical information using email, instant messaging, and other online media is essential to succeed in today's connected lifestyles and business environments. We depend on constant connectivity for important emails, timely updates, and to make sound decisions. Unfortunately, managing this online information on a mobile device or visible screen can be extremely difficult and dangerous while driving.
In order to address these safety hazards, many states have enacted legislation to restrict the use of cell phones and other mobile devices while in the car. In light of this, hands-free devices for cell phones have become increasingly popular. However, many users are still distracted while trying to drive and operate their wireless devices.
An arrangement for safely managing and communicating a variety of information while in a vehicle is needed.